gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
It's All Over
It's All Over ist ein Song aus dem Broadway Musical "Dreamgirls" und wir in der dritten Episode der dritten Staffel, Asian F, von den "Booty Camp" Mitgliedern gesungen. Die Solos übernehmen Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Kurt, Finn, Will und Puck. Quinn und Blaine haben kein Solo in diesem Song, obwohl sie ebenfalls Mitglieder des "Booty Camps" sind. Lyrics Mercedes: Mr. Shue was supposed to love me. I turn my back and find myself out on the line. You could've warned me but that would've been too kind. Will: I've been warning you for months to clean up your act. You've been late, you've been mean, giving all kinds of stupid flack. Mercedes: That's a lie, that's a LIE! It's just, I haven't been feeling that well. Santana: Effie, please, stop excusing yourself. You've been late, you've been mean, and getting fatter all the time. Mercedes: Now you're lyin', you're lyin'. I've never been so thin. You're lyin', you're lyin' cause you're knockin' off that pierce who thinks she's better than everybody runnin' for president. She ain't better than anybody. She ain't nothin' but common. Santana: Now listen to me Ms. Blame-it-on-the-world, see I put up with you for much too long. I have put up with your bitchin', I put up with your naggin', and ALL your screamin' too! Finn: Oohh, now when are you two gonna stop all this fighting!? Mercedes: Stay out of this Finn, this is between Santana and me. Kurt: Yeah! Well it's between me too, I'm as much a part of this group as anybody else. And I'm tired, Effie, I'm tired of all the problems you're makin' up. Mercedes: I always knew you two worked together! Kurt: What?! Mercedes: I always knew you two were ganging up on me! Will: Kurt had nothing to do with this change, it was you. It was you, always thinking of you. Always thinking of you. Puck: Lay off, Effie, just take the money and run. Mercedes: You in this with them Puck? Puck: Cool it, Effie, this time you know what you've done. Mercedes: So they got your behind too, huh? Puck: I said, cool it, Effie. This time you've gone too far. Mercedes: Oh, I can go further. I can go further! Mike: I don't wanna stay around this, I'm just breakin' into this business. This is between all of you. This is none of my affair. Mercedes: I'm not feelin' well, I got pain. Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck: Effie, we all got pain. Mercedes: Oh, for two years I stuck with you, I was your sister. Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck: You were a trouble. Mercedes: And now you're telling me, it's all over. Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck: And now we're telling you, it's all over. Mercedes: And now, I'm telling you, I ain't goin'. Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck: It's all over. Mercedes: I ain't goin'. Will, Santana, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Puck: It's all over! Video thumb|300px|left|Glee - It's All Over Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Kategorie:Solos von Santana Kategorie:Solos von Puck Kategorie:Solos von Mike Kategorie:Solos von Will